Dance Lessons With Rosalie and Alice
by xo-music-of-the-night-ox
Summary: What will happen when Rosalie and Alice abduct Bella for the day? And with Edward's permission! WHAT! oneshot! plz R&R!


**A/N: This is my second fic, yay! So, I don't own Twilight, cuz if I did, Eclipse would already be out. Plz R&R!!!!!**

"Alice, where are you taking me, and why are you grinning?" asked Bella, trying as hard as she could to get out of Alice's iron grip, and stay standing as Alice Cullen dragged her along at full vampire speed. The minute Bella stepped out of Edward's Volvo this morning, Alice was ready and waiting for her. Squirming, Bella turned enough for her to look back as Edward held back a chuckle. Who knew that such a small vampire could be so

strong?

"Calm down Bella. Edward will kill me if you get hurt before, during, or after your lessons."

"Um, Alice, what lessons are you talking about?" Now Bella was very nervous; she hated it when Alice got secretive and Edward didn't tell her what was going on. The last time it happened; well, Bella didn't even want to remember it. She still had the scars.

"Oh, Edward didn't tell you, did he?"

"Didn't tell me what. Alice?!"

"We're here!" announced Alice as she now pulled Bella into her room. Rosalie was already waiting inside in her dance costume. Alice's room now resembled a dancing studio, not that any of them needed reminders of any ballet studios. Bella wondered how Jasper reacted to the redecorating to their room. "Come on, put on these." Alice handed a purple spaghetti- strap, dance tights, and black dance shorts at Bella and pushed her into her bathroom in one fluid motion.

"I won't put these on, and you can't make me!" Bella's scream was muffled behind the closed door.

"Actually, yes we can, so you can't say that. You know that you need the dance lessons!" screeched back Rosalie.

"Good job Rosalie, now you gave away the surprise!" yelled Alice.

"DANCE LESSONS! You're giving me dance lessons!" screeched Bella.

"Sorry! I thought she already knew," apologized Rosalie.

"Bella, you have two choices. Put on the clothes yourself, or we're coming in and putting them on for you," stated Alice, sounding like a mom. After a few minutes of struggling, Bella reemerged in the dance outfit. " Much better Bella. Now, I think we should start with hip-hop, some jazz, then tap. Sound good Rose?"

"Yep, lets get started."

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" asked Bella.

"No," stated Rosalie and Alice in unison.

Alice grabbed Bella and dragged her to the middle of the room. Rosalie turned on the stereo, and Chain Hang Low blared through the room.

"We'll start with a warm up. 5, 6, 7, 8," instructed Alice. Alice and Rosalie easily started off with a simple dance as Bella stumbled after them. After a hard workout of a full five minutes, Alice decided to move on before Bella hurt herself too badly; she lost count of the number of times Bella fell after twenty.

"Alice, I hate dance, and dance hates me. Face it, I can't dance for my life. Heck, I can't even walk without falling. It was a nice effort though," Bella sighed as she sat on the floor. Rosalie and Alice sat next to her.

"Oh, dancing can't be all that bad, can it?" asked a familiar, velvety voice. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett appeared at the doorway and turned stereo to Claire de Lune Rosalie and Alice started to waltz with Emmett and Jasper as Edward waited for Bella to get off the floor.

"I am not getting up, no matter what you say or do," refused Bella.

"Okay then," grinned Edward as he picked up Bella and began to waltz with her anyway.

"That's not fair," whined Bella.

"Life's not fair," whined Edward. After the song was done, much to Bella's glee, Edward refused to let her go.

"Okay, so maybe dancing isn't all that bad," Bella admitted. A soft laugh came from the door. Esme and Carlisle were leaning against the doorway.

"How long were you standing there?" asked Alice.

"Just long enough to make sure you didn't kill Bella."

"We wouldn't do that, Mom," said Rosalie, "Maybe."

"Just making sure, Rosalie.

"

"So, was that as bad as you thought it would be?" asked Edward.

"Yes," stated Bella.

"Well, then we can start all over again tomorrow. You know I have all eternity," grinned Alice, "You would have all eternity too, if-"

"Don't give her any ideas."

"Awww, don't worry Edward, we can discuss that later. However, with that first statement, I think that's my cue to leave."

"You don't think your getting off that easily, do you?"

"I can hope."

All the Cullens/ Hales laughed as Bella stalked out of the room.


End file.
